This invention relates to a guard for hydraulic cylinder rods and more particularly to a guard for shielding the hydraulic lift cylinder rod of a self-loading scraper from abrasive material in the scraper bowl.
Self-loading elevating scrapers commonly have an elevator mechanism disposed at the forward end of an open-ended scraper bowl with the elevator centered between the leading edges of the sidewalls. The elevational positions of the forward end of the scraper bowl are controlled by a pair of hydraulic jacks disposed on opposite sides of the elevator mechanism. The mere proximity of the elevator mechanism to the sidewalls is relied upon to retain the material being loaded within the scraper bowl. Since the elevator mechanism is not in positive contact with the sidewalls, a problem arises when loading loose, noncohesive material such as sandy or rocky soil. Some of such material tends to sift or spill out between the elevator and the sidewalls and against the unprotected rod of the lift jacks. The rods of hydraulic jacks are normally highly polished and the abrasive action of the sandy material causes deterioration of the surface finish of the rod leading to premature fluid leakage around the rod seal. Also, sandy soil works in around the pivot pin and the eye of the rod causing undue wear to the pivotal connection.